Amor entre primos
by James Scamander
Summary: Hugo no ve a James desde que salieron de Hogwarts y decide hacerle una visita. Hugo/James. Incesto, Lemon, PWP y Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, los lugares y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Este fic fue hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

**Sumary: **Incesto, Slash, Lemon y PWP.

**Título: **Amor entre primos.

**Número de palabras:** 1.332

**Resumen: **Hugo no ve a James desde que salieron de Hogwarts y decide hacerle una visita.

**Rated: **M

* * *

_**Amor entre primos. **_

Hugo Weasley llamó a la puerta de James Sirius y este pronto abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su primo en la puerta y le indico que pasara. Hugo pasó moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo y se sentó en un sillón.

—James, cuanto tiempo — dijo Hugo poniéndose cómodo en el sillón.

—Pues si que hace si — James tomó una cola abierta de encima de la mesa y se sentó en un sofá cercano de Hugo — ¿Qué tal todo, Huguito?

— ¿Huguito? — Rió por eso y asintió — estoy muy bien, ¿tú, Jimmy?

—Estoy genial — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y se acabó la cola de un trago y la dejó en la mesa aplastada —. ¿Qué tal mis tíos?

—Está muy bien — se levantó para sentarse al lado de James en el sofá — ¿Y Al y Lily?

—Bueno, están bien. — sonrió y se sentó como un indio acercándose un poco a Hugo y poniendo su pierna sobre el muslo de Hugo.

Hugo miró a James que parecía no percatarse de nada — ¿Qué pretendes, Potter? — sonrió al verlo sonrojarse intentando contener una carcajada.

— ¿Qu...? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? — Lo miró aun más sonrojado — Nada.

—Ya, así que nada — rió de nuevo y acarició la parte interna del muslo de James —

—Pu... pues no — soltó un pequeño gemido al sentirlo y se succionó el labio para contener futuros gemidos pero no podia contenerse mucho.

Hugo sonrió malvado y excitado por los gemidos de su primo y siguió acariciando el muslo aproximándose a su entrepierna y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo, luchando con la lengua del moreno para dominar en aquel beso para conseguir entrar en la boca del contrario y poder acariciarla y explorarla por completo.

James se mordió el labio al sentir la presión sobre su entrepierna por la mano de Hugo y acarició la cabellera pelirroja de su primo mientras seguía besándolo. Deseaba besarlo desde hacía mucho y ahora por fin lo había conseguido y no iba a soltarlo. Pasó su mano libre por el bajo abdomen del pelirrojo y acarició el filo de los vaqueros desabrochando el botón un poco ansioso e inexperto y acarició su paquete. Metió una mano bajo su bóxer y tomó su polla. La acarició y empezó a bombearla.

Hugo se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara suspirando y jadeando de placer y mordiendo su labio inferior antes de volver a los labios del moreno para seguir su beso. Bajó hasta los talones los pantalones de James bajando con ellos su ropa interior. Tomó la erección del moreno en su mano y lo masturbo. Primero lo hizo lento, consiguiendo que este le mirara suplicante y pidiendo que Hugo acelerara. Este se apartó un poco de sus labios para poner los suyos sobre el cuello del contrario y lo recorrió dejándole besos húmedos sonriendo al notar los jadeos del morenos acompasados con los suyos propios por los movimientos de James sobre su pene.

Hugo se arrodilló ante James haciendo que este soltara su erección y tomo la polla de su primo con una mano, por la base, y continuo con el bombeo de esta acelerando y lamiendo la punta. Masajeo la punta de la erección del moreno con su lengua. La introdujo lentamente en su boca reprimiendo unas pequeñas arcadas al principio hasta introducírsela por completo en su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con los labios. La sacó dejando un hilo de saliva de su lengua a la punta de la verga de su primo y la extendió por toda la polla del moreno. Se la volvió a introducir entera en su boca y alzo la mirada mientras lamia para poder verlo gemir de placer y agarrarse al sofá alzando las caderas para que Hugo pudiese darle más placer.

Hugo jugó un poco con la punta de la lengua con el líquido preseminal del moreno. Este tomó dos mechones de su pelo rojo y lo atrajo un poco hacia su cadera gimiendo hasta que su verga rozó su garganta. Hugo sacó la polla de su boca tosiendo un poco y lamió bajando hasta las bolas de James. Lamió sus testículos masajeándolos masturbándole con ambas manos. Volvió a subir lamiendo toda la superficie de su polla y la introdujo en su boca notando como James llenaba su boca de su semilla. Tragó dejando su garganta un poco raspada por el semen y se levantó lamiendo unas últimas gotas de su venida del agujero de la polla de James.

James lo atrajo hacía él, sentándolo a horcajadas en él y besándolo intensamente. Agarró su propia polla, introduciéndola en el culo de Hugo. Este, al principio se quejó un poco por la sorpresa y por sentirlo en su estrecho y virgen culo, aunque lo deseaba desde hacía mucho así que se mordió el labio para no gritar y noto como un poco de sangre caía de su trasero a la polla de James. Suspiro mirando a James y movió las caderas para que no se preocupara y siguiera moviéndose. Al poco tiempo se fue acostumbrando hasta llegar a gemir y mirar a James pidiendo más. Arañó ligeramente el pecho del moreno y volvió a sus labios para besarlo. Apretó los hombros de James moviendo sus caderas en círculos aun gimiendo.

Hugo sacó a James de él y se puso de rodillas en el sofá. Volvió a introducirse la polla en su culo, ahora más dilatado, y empezó a subir y bajar sus caderas con rapidez, intentando ponerse al ritmo de James. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle por el placer y se dejó hacer. Se apoyó en el pecho de James gimiendo y lamiendo sus pezones.

Hugo se mordió fuerte el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como se llenaba por la venida de James. Alzó la mirada sonriendo y lo miró jugando con un mechón de su pelo antes de acercarse a sus labios y besar al pelirrojo.

Hugo se levantó y puso a James de rodillas sonriendo y lamiendo su cuello. Se puso tras el moreno y lo sentó en su regazo, penetrándolo. Lo sentó completamente gimiendo y empezó a mover sus caderas, lento al principio y luego más rápido oyendo como los gemidos de James iban en aumento y consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se excitase más.

Pasó la mano por el abdomen de James y empezó a bajar con una mano acariciándolo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y lo masturbó. Pasó la otra mano por los labios del moreno e introdujo sus dedos en la boca de James, moviendo sus dedos en esta y acariciándola para que James no pudiera gritar. Jadeando, dio una amplia y dura embestida y acabó dentro de James. Salió de él y sonrió al ver salir del culo de James su semen y resbalar por sus propias piernas.

Hugo tumbó a James en el sofá boca arriba notando su corazón palpitar rápidamente y lo beso sonriendo intentando tranquilizarlo. Se sentó en el pecho de James, echando sus manos hacía atrás para apoyarse en sus hombros y se estremeció cuando James besó su cuello.

Cogió su varita e hizo aparecer un poco de vaselina en sus manos, que luego extendió por la erección del moreno. Se apartó sentándose de nuevo en su pecho y cerró las plantas de los pies alrededor de su polla. La acarició con ambos pies, masturbándolo, subiendo y bajando las piernas con un poco de dificultad. Sonrió al oírle gemir, ya que significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, y pasó una mano por el pecho de James sin bajar el ritmo.

Continuó hasta notar como sus pies se llenaron del semen de James. Se mordió el labio y se bajó de James, mirando como aun jadeaba. Se acurrucó sobre él sonriendo y lo beso por toda la cara. Hugo bostezó un poco y se durmió sobre James. Este acarició el pelo de Hugo, vistiendo y limpiando a ambos con un par de hechizos hasta quedarse dormido.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Dejen sus Review sobre su opinión y gracias por leer.


End file.
